A Simple Tape
by BlackIrishRose
Summary: When Riku manages to tape an incedent between two teachers, can it lead to something between him and Sora?
1. Chapter 1

ugg… I fell sick

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters but I do however own the plot.

A/N: I want to thank my friend Jordan for reading this for me hug Thank you!

Pairing: Saix/Axel + Riku/Sora (**This is YAOI!! Don't like don't read!!) **Oo Mention of Roxas/Namine

A/N 2: This is a little thought sparked from an incident I saw at school…yeah, not gonna go there…Anyway! This is for my friend Shaun, who is forced to sit next to me and listen to my pervertedness

**Save yourself and run!**

Shut up Shaun! You're scaring the readers!

**Not my fault, your ideas are scary in themselves. **

innocent look I have no idea what you're talking about.

**Right, so you don't have Itachi bound and gagged for a sex toy.**

Of course I do, anyway! I hope you enjoy the story!

It was only second block and already Sora just wanted to go home. Normally he enjoyed science class, but today was just one of those days. He sighed as the teacher droned on and on about something or other. Looking out the door he saw Saix – sensei and Axel – sensei talking. He looked away but out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn he saw the two go into the teachers bathroom together! He watched the door closely and 5 or so minutes later Axel – sensei came out and closed the door behind him. Sora waited, but was interrupted from his watch by his sensei. He read a page from their text book out loud and then answered the teachers question and by the time he had finished it was too late, too much time had passed when he wasn't watching for Saix – sensei to have slipped away unnoticed…if he had even been there at all.

"Sora! Sora over here!"

The brunette smiled and made his way threw the court yard over to his brother and friend.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked, sitting between them.

"The usual, as usual," his blond haired blue eyed brother Roxas said with a shrug. Sora shoved his shoulder gently and then flapped his hands up and down excitedly.

"I can't believe I almost forgot to tell you!" he whispered quickly, "I think I saw Saix – sensei and Axel – sensei go into the teachers bathroom together!"

"What!?" Roxas shouted. Sora clapped his hand over his mouth and held his index finger to his own lips.

"Not so loud! I'm not sure if Saix was there or not."

"Do you really think they're together?" their silver haired friend Riku spoke for the first time.

"I don't know, and it's been bugging me all day!" Sora sighed dejectedly and removed his hand from his brother's mouth. Riku grinned and ruffled his hair, causing Sora to squeak and duck away.

"If it's bothering you, maybe you should do something about it," he said. Roxas snorted, "Oh yeah, I can see Sora walking up to Saix right now and ask if he's fucking Axel. He'd get detention for life!"

"That's not what I meant," Riku replied calmly, "I meant you could keep watching them for signs that they could be together," with a flick of his hair he stood up and walked away.

"He's planning something," Roxas muttered to his twin.

"How can you tell?"

"He had that look."

"Oh no!" Sora groaned in mock horror.

It had been a week since Sora started playing watch dog. So far, other then a slight incident when Axel's and Saix's hand touched briefly when passing a report, there was nothing to show that the two were together or not.

"Hey Sora, what are you doing this afternoon?" Riku asked during their lunch break.

"Umm…going home and hiding?" the brunette offered.

"I want you to come over, I've got something to show you."

"Okay!" Sora exclaimed, "That's great! Namine's coming over and, yeah, I'd rather not be there if you catch my drift."

"Meet me at my car after school then," he smiled and walked off to his next class as the bell rang.

"So what was it you wanted to show me?" Sora asked as he climbed into Riku's deep blue convertible Ferrari.

"You'll see when we get there," he said, smirking when he saw Sora pout. He started the car and drove towards his small cottage home. His parents had insisted that he get out on his own for awhile to experience the real world and so he had bought the small home next door to Sora's family. They finally got there and they climbed out and walked up the small path to his front door. A sudden thought struck Sora and he giggled.

"Hey Riku, remember when you first moved here and we'd always sneak into each others room to play tricks on each other?" he asked as Riku fought with the house keys. He grinned,

"Yeah, I remember. Used to scare you witless."

"Oh shut up," Sora laughed and gently punched Riku's shoulder as he finally managed to unlock the front door. They put their school bags next to the door and Riku lead him up the stairs to his room.

"Don't you ever get lonely?" Sora asked for about the thousandth time as he looked around the small, empty house.

"I have you right across the lawn, how could I be lonely?"

"Well, like late at night. There's no one here to talk to or to make noise."

"I have my cat and the T.V."

Sora scowled at Riku's back as they entered his room. Riku sat in his computer chair and started looking for something while Sora made himself comfortable on his bed. Riku watched his friend out of the corner of his eye. He was too cute for his own good. Those blue eyes could make you cave and do anything, those pouty virgin lips just begging to be kissed. Riku flicked his eyes back to the screen. Why couldn't Sora be gay too?

"Here it is," he said as he opened a file, "I put a camera in Saix's and Axel's rooms. I managed to get this for you."

Sora stood behind him and watched the screen. Riku hit play and held his breath, waiting for events to unfold.

_Axel was standing at the front of his classroom erasing the board. It must have been after school because no students were there. The sound of a door opening and closing, and then Saix walked between the desks toward the red head. He wrapped his arms around the shorter mans waist and kissed his neck. Axel gasped and leaned back against him. The blue haired man ran his hands up the others chest and slowly loosened his tie. Then, as he ran his hands back down, he unbuttoned the others white shirt. _

"_Saix," Axel moaned. _

"_I need you Axel, I need you so bad," he pulled the shirt off the mans shoulder and tossed it into a corner of the room, the tie following. Axel turned around and wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders and they kissed passionately. They grinded their hips together and growls and moans were heard. Saix's shirt and tie followed Axel's. The red head backed up as Saix gently pushed against him so he was leaning against his desk, which for some reason had been cleared of everything. Saix kissed down the red head's chest and unbuttoned his pants. Slowly he dragged them off, along with boxers with a fire print on them, and Axel's erection sprang free. Saix grinned and he licked along the base, up to the sensitive head. He engulfed it in his mouth and Axel let out a loud moan. Saix's head bobbed and Axel dug his fingers into the smooth blue locks. _

"_S – Saix," he growled, tilting his head back slightly. He arched his hips toward the other and gripped the edges of his desk. Saix bobbed one last time and then let go. Axel whimpered and Saix smirked. _

"_What's the matter my little pyro? Don't like to be teased?" Saix whispered in his ear, then bit gently. Axel gasped and unbuttoned the others pants, yanking them and claymore printed boxers down. Saix grinned predatorily like and lean against Axel, pushing him back onto the desk. He kissed him passionately and slowly entered him. They could see Axel's eyes close tightly for a few moments and then he let out a low moan. Saix moved slowly at first, but then sped up, going faster and harder. He reached between them and pumped Axel's cock in time with his thrusts. Axel leaned forward slightly and bit Saix's neck, earning a growl. He sucked on his collar bone and the two knew there would be a mark for days. _

"_Axel!" Saix growled._

"_Saix!" Axel shouted. _

_They both came to each others names. Saix kissed Axel and then gently got off of him. Axel hopped off his desk and they both got dressed. Saix gave Axel another kiss then whispered something in his ear. Axel looked over his shoulder, right at the camera, and flipped it off. He and Saix kissed again and then walked out, hand in hand. _

_The room was silent._

_The tape stopped. _

A/N: So that's it…MY VERY FIRST LEMON!! I hope it didn't suck too much…………that could sound kinda wrong…..ANYWAY! Keep an eye out for Chapter 2, it should be on before too long. .


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

The two boys were silent.

"Wow," Sora finally whispered, "I guess that proves that they're together."

Riku gave a small grunt of agreement, currently trying hard to ignore an "issue" he was having.

"I think my curiosity is satisfied now," Sora continued, then Riku stiffened slightly as his friend rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Happy to help," Riku whispered.

"Hey Riku?" Sora asked quietly, his breath tickling Riku's ear and making him shiver.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing will come between us right? We'll be friends forever?"

"Of course we will be!" Riku would die if Sora ever left.

"So I can tell you anything and it won't change anything?"

He nodded.

"Well then," Sora walked in front of him and sat on his lap. He gently placed his hands on Riku's cheeks and quickly kissed him passionately. Before Riku could respond, Sora pulled away, blushing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he whispered, "I just wanted to show you how I felt," he got up and walked to the door.

"Sora! Wait!" Riku lunged off the chair and grabbed Sora's shoulders, spinning him around. Riku pushed him against the door and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Sora kissed him back, arching his body closer to the others. Riku run his hands down his arms and held his waist as Sora's arms went around his neck. The kissed franticly, never wanting the moment to end, touching each other like they had never dared before. They finally pulled away for breath and gazed at each other, both blushing and both breathing hard.

"Hey, do you want to sleep over tonight?" Riku asked quietly. Sora grinned and nodded energetically. Riku smiled and kissed Sora's neck. The brunette gave a small mewl and then one of the worst possible things happened. Sora's stomach grumbled loudly. His face went bright red and he wrapped his arms around his stomach. Riku burst out laughing at the look on his face.

"Come on," he said, taking his hand and dragging him down the stairs towards the kitchen, "I don't have much but maybe we can find something for you."

Riku opened the fridge and found some of last nights macaroni n' cheese.

"We can split this if you want," he offered. Sora nodded, still to embarrassed to speak. Riku grinned and stuffed the container in the microwave.

"So when do you want to go get your stuff?" Riku asked. Sora shrugged, whenever one slept over at the others they had things that they always brought. Sora would bring some ice cream, a few movies, and some popcorn. Riku would bring the few movies he had and his pillow, which Sora always stole.

"I can go get it now if you'd like."

The microwave gave out its slightly dead ding and Riku got their food.

"After you eat you can go, not before then."

Sora grinned and Riku gave him a fork. They dug in and ate in a companionable silence. They kept stealing glances at each other and giving small grins. They finished eating and Sora helped wash the dish and forks and then walked to the front door.

"I'll be back in a bit Riku," they kissed, then the brunette was gone. Riku walked up the stairs and into his room, flopping on his bed. He couldn't believe it, his best friend, the love of his life, loved him too! Soon he would be sleeping in his room on his bed. Riku always insisted that Sora use his bed while Riku would sleep on the couch downstairs…but maybe tonight, things would be different. His pants seemed suddenly tight and he groaned, sitting up. He walked across the hall and into his bathroom, turning the cold water on in the shower and stripping. _Maybe it would be best if we kept apart, took things slow_, he thought as he bit his lip against the freezing water running down his smooth skin. He liked that idea. Riku stayed in the shower for a few more moments and then jumped out, teeth chattering from the cold.

"Riku! I'm home!" Sora shouted suddenly as he let himself in. Riku hurried to dry off and get re-dressed. He walked down the stairs and grinned when he saw his brunette.

"Can you believe it's 6:30 already?" Sora asked as he slid his bag off his shoulder.

"Really?" It didn't seem that late.

"Yeah, so which of the classics do you want to watch first?" Sora asked with a grin, lifting his bag. It had several movies in it that they watched every time Sora came over, "Or do you want to watch the new one we just got?"

"What's the new one?"

"The Ring. I haven't watched it yet but it's supposed to be really scary."

"Let's watch that. You go put it in and I'll make the popcorn."

"Okay!" Sora scampered into the small living room and started fighting with the D.V.D. player. Riku smiled and went threw the bag by the door until he found the ice cream and the popcorn. Walking into the kitchen, he put the corn in the microwave and the frozen treat in the freezer.

"So what did your mom say when you asked?" Riku shouted to the brunette in the other room. The lady always said something odd and funny when it came to Riku.

"Nothing," Sora shouted back, "She wasn't home."

"So that's why Namine's over there."

"Yep. Movie's ready."

"Okay." Riku paced back and forth as the popcorn popped merrily away. It finally dinged and he emptied the contents into a large wooden bowl.

"Foods done," Riku walked into the living room and sat on the soft plush couch. Sora grinned and hit play, then sat next to Riku with the popcorn bowl on his lap. The beginning of the movie was rather boring Riku thought. It was only 10 minutes into it and already someone was freaking out and having a heart attack. Sora was a little tense, but he handled it well. They both jumped out of their skins when Riku's phone rang, ironically right after watching the cursed tape bit. Riku answered it, telling himself the whole time that it was just a telemarketer or something. His brave show was for nothing though as his face actually paled when a whispering voice said, "7 days Riku." Sora arched his brow in question when laughter suddenly rang out from the other end of the line and Riku nearly exploded with anger. He shouted colorful langue at Roxas, who had been calling to say he was taking Namine home. After Riku hung up he and Sora resettled themselves and continued watching the movie. It continued without incident until they were a little under half way threw. The main character of the movie was on a boat going to an island of some sort, Riku wasn't really paying attention, and she had started to pet a horse that was on the boat as well. The horse suddenly went mad and broke loose, running around the boat and causing mayhem. It eventually jumped off the side of the boat and into the water. It got sucked under and when everyone ran to the end of the boat, the back water was suddenly turned red.

"That was mean!" Sora shouted at the T.V. Riku turned to look at him and felt bad when he saw tears gathered in the corners of the brunette's eyes. He gave the kid a tight hug and crooned soothingly.

"I don't like this movie anymore," Sora mumbled as he crossed his arms. Riku fought hard not to laugh at the statement.

"We could go to bed," Riku suggested as he looked at the clock, "It's almost 11:30."

"No, let's finish this first," Sora turned back to the T.V. but he stayed cuddled up next to Riku.

"That was creepy, but kind of a let down at the same time," Sora commented when the movie was finally over.

"Not one of the best I've seen," Riku agreed, "Well, it's bed time."

"Aww, I don't want to go to bed," Sora pouted playfully. Riku pulled him into a kiss and then gave him a shove towards the stairs.

"Good night Sora."

"Fine, good night Riku."

Riku grinned as he listened to Sora walk up the stairs. Grabbing a blanket out of the hall closet he made himself comfortable on the couch and closed his eyes, drifting into a light sleep.

It was 3:30 a.m. when Riku woke. Something wasn't right. He looked around in the dark with his eyes, careful to make sure his breathing pattern didn't change. Sitting up carefully he stood and walked toward the kitchen. Quietly grabbing a sharp knife he walked around the ground level of his home. Nothing was out of place, but something didn't feel right. But if something didn't feel right and nothing was wrong down here then that meant…Riku paused and looked up the stairs. The quiet of the night was suddenly shattered by Sora's scream. Riku bounded up the stairs, three at a time, and ran to the end of the hall. He kicked the door to his bedroom open and leaped inside. A small furry lump darted past his feet, causing him to trip and fall. He landed awkwardly, his wrist twisted painfully around so he didn't stab himself with the knife.

"Sora! Are you ok?" he jumped back up and turned the lights on. Sora was sitting in the middle of his bed, legs drawn up, forehead resting on his knees, and his arms were sandwiched between his bare chest and legs. Riku went over and sat beside him, putting his arm around his shoulders and holding him close.

"I fucking hate your cat," Sora finally mumbled.

"What happened?"

"I woke up and felt like I was being watched. I sat up and looked around and two eyes were glowing, looking at me from the end of the bed. It was creepy!" Sora shuddered and moved closer to Riku.

"It's ok Sora. I'm not gonna let anything hurt you."

"Riku?" Sora whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Could…could you stay up here with me?"

"What's the matter?" Riku gently teased, "Scared?"

"No! I'm…cold is all."

"A likely story," he turned out the lights and crawled onto the bed, "Scoot over." Riku made himself comfortable and laid down. Sora pulled the blankets over them and then used Riku as a pillow.

"Good night Riku."

"Night Sora."

For the rest of the night they both slept soundly.

A/N: And there's chapter two! I'm not really happy with how it turned out but I wrote most of this at 2 in the morning so what can I say? shrug Oh well. I'm not sure if I want to add a third chapter or not, I don't think I will…I guess it's up to you readers. You'll have to let me know if you want a third chapter or not.


End file.
